


A Dangerous Drug

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demons, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Human, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Prowl gets drugged with a dangerous aphrodisiac and needs help from some close allies.





	1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be an easy assignment. There had been reports and sightings of a dangerous incubus wandering around the city’s nightlife. She knew incubi and succubi needed to eat, but this particular bastard was a glutton and a bastard, leaving people either dead or traumatized.  
  
So she took up the bounty when it came by the guild. She was used to taking more difficult tasks and assignments, generally fighting and hunting down much more dangerous spirits and demons that tried causing trouble. But she hadn’t gotten much work recently, so she figured she would take this one to get a little extra spending money.  
  
She didn’t think to take Jazz with her, since it was supposed to be easy. She didn’t take any of her demon servants either, because she had been annoyed with them again. She didn’t want to deal with them clinging to her and proclaiming their deep affections, like they always did… while she didn’t mind having servants, they were a big pain in the ass sometimes.  
  
So she left them behind and went on her hunt. Finding the incubus had been easy. Luring him out in the park had been even easier… but she had completely underestimated him. There was a reason why he had gotten away hurting people for long. The bastard was a lot more dangerous than he had let on.  
  
Prowl grunted hard as she was slammed into a tree, the incubus clutching onto her shirt and keeping her pinned. He had been able to kick her gun into one of the bushes and in her current position, she couldn’t reach her dagger. She was completely stuck, only able to glare mercilessly at the bastard above her.  
  
“You hunters don’t know when to quit, do you?”  
  
“You’re a menace,” she spat, glaring hard. “You will be stopped.”  
  
“Well, aren’t you stubborn…” He leaned in closer, dragging his tongue up her cheek. “I’m looking forward to eating you and making you beg for it.”  
  
She snarled. Managing to move her leg, she was able to slam it into his stomach. The incubus grunted, his grip loosening. It was enough to let her free her arms and tackle him onto the ground. She reached for her dagger, though she felt her grip on his falter. As fast as she could, she managed to slice at his shoulder, drawing a blood and howl from the incubus before he threw her off of him.  
  
Prowl quickly got back to her feet as the incubus rose, fury plain on his face as his hand came up to grip his shoulder. “You little bitch…”  
  
She couldn’t help but to smirk. A minute ago, he was acting like he was untouchable. Cocky monsters like him were her favorite to take down, if only to show them their place… Of course, she never taking her eyes off of the demon. She wanted to grab her gun, she knew exactly what bush it was in, but she didn’t want to give herself away. She had to be sure she had the advantage before she took a risk.  
  
He charged forward. But he aimed a little too far to the right, allowing her to lunge left and swipe her blade at his side. A howl escaped his throat, just as she landed on the ground near the bush her gun was under. She took a glance back, seeing the incubus clutching his side in pain. He was distracted, if only for a moment, allowing her to reach into the bush and feel for her gun.  
  
It only took a second to feel the grip. She yanked it out, turned to aim it at the incubus… But just as she faced him, thick purple dust blinded her. Prowl coughed hard, her arm coming up in a futile attempt to cover her face. It smelled of strong jasmine and ginger, so strong she could almost taste it in her mouth. She waved her hand around and crawled away, trying to dispel the thick dust as much as she could.  
  
Then she heard labored chuckling, seeing a shadowy figure coming closer through the dust. “This ought to keep you more docile~”  
  
The purr let her know it was incubus. But she found her thoughts slipping away from her as a heat pooled into her chest. Primus, what the hell was happening to her?!  
  
Her body wouldn’t respond, almost allowing the incubus to manipulate her. She found herself being pulled back to a more secluded area of the park. Her body slowly started to shake, quiver as her clothes began making her itch.  
  
The incubus licked his lips. His hands moved unhindered, flicking off buttons and pulling clothing aside. Prowl felt sick, his hands pawing over her heating skin, nausea rolling as his lips pressed down and his tongue mapped lines across her flesh.  
  
“Just as I thought,” he purred, teeth dragging across her heating skin. “Warm, soft, but that pride, that confidence, you have just the spice I’ve been looking for~”  
  
Prowl flinched as he licked up her leg. She could only try and control her breathing at this point; everything was burning up. Her mind was fogging over and bringing everything into a haze.  
  
Her head spinning; his movements rough and callous, but lucidity returned for a moment as he pulled her hips flush to his. She tried to fight, tried to struggle but it was as if weights were tied down to her limbs. Cracking open her eyes, her stomach turned as the incubus exposed himself.  
  
What he didn’t see was the looming presence coming over them. Prowl could barely focus on the figure, but judging by their red eyes, she feared it was a friend of this incubus. She was going to be raped by these perverted monsters until it killed her… But she couldn’t bring herself to struggle, her mind too clouded with heat to focus on anything.  
  
But then, the figure’s hand clamped down on the incubus’s hair. Without warning, the monster was yanked away from her and thrown back into the shadows. He let out a yelp as the new figure moved in front of her, acting as a shield.  
  
Prowl could barely make him out, her mind still clouded. His back was to her, so she could only see his black hair and the large black coat he was wearing. Primus, who…?  
  
He suddenly lunged forward at the incubus, the creature roaring out in a challenge. It sent a hard shiver through her, heat pooling down into her groin. Primus, she could feel her insides shaking and getting wet... Still in a heat-riddled state, Prowl turned over on her side, hugging herself tightly in a vain attempt to calm down. What was happening? Why was her body getting even more aroused? Why was she aroused in the first place?!  
  
She shook her head, turning over against on her stomach in a vain attempt to crawl away. She had to get out of there. She had to run, get away from these creatures before one of them returned, probably to rape her in victory coitus. She didn’t want to, she didn’t care how much her body was begging for it, she didn’t want this!  
  
A loud crack ripped through the air, followed by a blood-curdling scream. But then, it sounded like someone was choking, letting out hoarse gasps, pathetic attempts to gasp for air. She knew that sound; someone’s throat must have been sliced open. One of them was bleeding out, probably dying and the other one was just watching. She had to get away before she was next…  
  
But she didn’t get far. Footsteps easily caught up to her, a shadow coming over her. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to let out a moan-mixed scream. Primus, even a simple touch was sending her body over the edge!  
  
“You’re not getting anywhere looking like that, darling.”  
  
Prowl couldn’t begin to question her luck. Of all people, creature or human, to find her in this state... Lockdown would have to be the lowest on her list. That perverted shapeshifter that always evaded her attempts at capture, that would aggressively flirt with her, drive her crazy… She couldn’t tell if he or the incubus would have been worse.  
  
She managed to pulled herself back, trying to wriggle away from him. But she found herself trembling hard, her legs almost completely given out as heat took over her. She couldn’t get away, she couldn’t...  
  
But instead of the shapeshifter pinning her down, he moved his large jacket over her and wrapped her up. Prowl groaned, shaking her head as he lifted her up into his chest, arms secure around her.  
  
“N-No…!” she choked out, too weak to fight back at this point.   
  
“Relax, darling. Let’s get you checked, all right?” he hummed.  
  
She didn’t say anything, groaning against as he started walking away.  
  
Lockdown would have thought she was acting cute, wriggling naked in his arms, but seeing her suffering like this didn’t do anything for him. He was glad he had been around to help, but now he was worried he had arrived too late. Not to mention that incubus’s scent on her was overpowering and concerning.  
  
He had to get help, and he knew just the alchemist.


	2. Chapter 2

Riot wasn’t expecting anyone to be knocking at his door at such an hour. Rubbing his eyes, he hastened as his door rattled from the heavy thumps.  
  
“Alright, alright. I’m coming,” he yawned, unlocking the door and near thrown back when a large shape pushed through. “Yes, by all means, intrude on my home and… P-Prowl?” Seeing the hunter shivering and quivering on his large couch, Lockdown beside her had his mind awake and rushing through observations. “Lockdown?! What-?”  
  
“Was out looking for food when I saw her fighting an incubus,” he murmured, knowing what the alchemist was probably thinking. “I killed him, but she’s been like this the whole time. Not sure what to do.”  
  
Riot snapped out of his shocked state, looking to Prowl again. Quickly, he began to move about, grabbing small tools and a journal before looking over Prowl. She was sweating, sensitive to touch, her pupils dilated and shaking. Her breathing was labored, but it didn’t seem to strain her heart or lungs. But she felt incredibly warm and she couldn’t get out a coherent sentence.  
  
“Prowl,” he said, trying to get her to look at him. “I’m going to need to remove the coat, is that okay?”  
  
“I don’t think she cares at this point,” Lockdown huffed, moving to remove the clothing himself when Riot slapped his good hand away.  
  
“No. My lab, my rules.” Normally he hated confrontation, especially with the shifter who frequently made him uncomfortable, but Prowl was a friend; more than a friend. He would be damned before anything happened to her under his roof. “I-I won’t have you just… stripping her like a doll. Before we know what’s happening.”  
  
“Cool it, Babyface,” Lockdown’s remark and smirk had Riot reeling. “Just tell me what you need. Prowl’s my girl too.”  
  
Riot wanted to splutter, at both comments, but Prowl’s labored breathing turned to small moans.  
  
“F-Fine, fine; get me those tweezers and some collection vials, just there,” pointing them out, relaxing as Lockdown moved away, Riot carefully peeled back clothing. As exposed skin appeared, her shivers became stronger, though mainly from the chill. Snatching a vial, just before Lockdown returned, Riot ignited a bowl of salts, keeping them around Prowl.  
  
“So what’s wrong with her?” Lockdown said, handing him the tweezers.  
  
“The incubus must have drugged her. All these signs from the breathing, the shifting and over perspiration indicate she’s in heat. Unnatural for a human, and dangerous.” Flipping through his journal, he hit a snag. “It could be a number of incubi potions or tonics; I need to know what though before I make anything.”  
  
“Can’t be that hard,” Lockdown mused, “they’d all do the same…”  
  
“No. Incubi use different potions for different people. To play off their desires, but this is too broad an ailment…” Riot trailed off, comparing his notes while checking Prowl.  
  
“Never thought I’d see you so bossy, you should show it more, Babyface.”  
  
Riot stalked his thoughts, blushing and glaring at Lockdown. “Not the time!” he growled before returning to the work at hand. Flipping through the journal as fast as he could, he looked through every potion, powder, mixture, spray, and elixir he could think of that an incubus might have used. Considering how powerful the effects were on her, he found himself looking into the more potent drugs.  
  
He took another glance at her again when she gave a small moan. Leaning closer, he could detect hints of jasmine on her… and ginger?  
  
His eyes widened, quickly turning back to his journal. Turning towards the middle pages, he felt his face go pale when he realized just what she had been drugged with. Baleful Caress - a power and dangerous aphrodisiac meant for other incubi. To use this on a human was potentially lethal, causing heats that could cause hyperthermia and kill them.  
  
And the cure for it was hard to make, needing impossible to find ingredients and having extremely precise instructions as to how to make the cure.  
  
“Please tell you me you found something on the incubus,” Riot stressed, turning to Lockdown.  
  
Lockdown shook his head. “Why? You find what he used on her?”  
  
“Baleful Caress.”  
  
Lockdown paused a moment, before cursing under his breath. Damn it, he had already killed the bastard. The only one who could tell them of the antidote location. If he even had one in the first place.  
  
“Shit. He’s dead.”  
  
“This is bad,” Riot scoured his notes on the drug, pulling out other tomes to find some kind of answer. “Half of these ingredients aren’t in this plane of existence.”  
  
“I can get them for you, you know.”  
  
“Not in time. She doesn’t have the kind of time we need.” Not to mention he didn’t exactly want to ask the shifter of his less than reputable contacts. “Half of these ingredients aren’t even in season, aren’t even accessible unless you’re a demon capable of planes crossing. They brew differently and need precise mixtures to not poison Prowl.”  
  
Lockdown took a glance at the poor woman in the couch, who seemed to be looking at them. Whether she understood anything they were saying or not, he had no idea. But he did have an idea of what Riot was trying to say, if they couldn’t get the cure together now. After all, incubi only had one goal in mind whenever they used drugs on someone.  
  
Riot pointed to a door off to the side. “Take Prowl back into the guest room. I’ve got to make some calls-”  
  
“Oh, fuck no,” Lockdown growled, holding himself back as Riot reached for the phone. “We don’t need those pricks involved. I can take care of-”  
  
“Lockdown,” Riot interrupted him, knowing he wasn’t going to like what he was going to say. “This drug will kill Prowl if I don’t get things rolling. Before then, this heat could cause hyperthermia or even hypothermia in between heats. Dehydration, exhaustion, strains and pulls among other things may occur. And though I don’t need to know your capabilities in bed, even you won’t keep up with this. She had a potent dose, and we need help. Prowl needs help.”  
  
He could see Lockdown didn’t like it. Prowl in this state was bad enough but having to share her in this prime state also didn’t sit well with him. Then again, he didn’t need her dying on him because he wasn’t interested in sharing.   
  
“Just… eat some concrete and harden up. I’m getting Jazz here, and if he brings the others...well ‘more the merrier’ sounds too crude, but I’m calling him.”  
  
Lockdown glared at him, but he could tell the alchemist wasn’t about to back down. Though it wasn’t what he wanted, Riot was right. They had to help Prowl. Grumbling to himself, he moved to lift the whimpering woman up into his chest. She wasn’t even struggling anymore, her cheeks red and eyes glazed over as she panted hard. Did she know what needed to be done? Or was the heat just becoming too much?  
  
As Riot dialed the call, he glanced back at Lockdown as he disappeared into the back room. He didn’t like this. He knew Prowl and Lockdown had a history, mainly with her despising him and the shifter always pestering her. While he was grateful Lockdown saved his friend, he wished he could get rid of him altogether.  
  
But alas, he had little time to debate such things. Prowl needed their help, and the two of them needed all the help they could get… She just hoped she would forgive him for this when she was finally coherent.


	3. Chapter 3

It was barely even half an hour later when Jazz and Prowl’s demon servants showed up at his doorstep. Riot was a little surprised that Jazz had called them, but Scavenger told him that Jazz was at Prowl’s home waiting for her to return, so they had been around when they had gotten the call.  
  
And, as Riot suspected, they were all furious when they spotted Lockdown sitting in the living room, standing guard by the door Prowl was behind.  
  
“What the fuck did you do?!” Bonecrusher snarled, getting up in the shifter’s face. If it wasn’t for the fact that Long Haul was holding him back, he would have ripped his face off.  
  
“Saved her life while you were sitting home like a dog,” Lockdown said, having moved to stand with his arms crossed. “You should be thanking me.”  
  
“Thank you?!” Mixmaster snapped, moving to join his brother, only for Scavenger to grab him too. “You killed the incubus that could have cured her!”  
  
While the three of them started arguing louder than before, Riot was faced to deal with Scrapper and Jazz. They weren’t as aggressive as Scrapper’s brothers, but the other hunter and the demon didn’t give him much space either. They wanted answers, and a cure, and Riot was the only one who could provide them with either.  
  
“You don’t have anything to help her?” Jazz demanded. “Nothing at all?”  
  
“I only have two of the eleven ingredients here,” he said somberly. “And I can’t risk using substitutions because I don’t know how they will affect Prowl. Baleful Caress is a very dangerous drug for humans.”  
  
“But you can’t seriously be asking us to…” Scrapper paused for a moment, glancing back at his brothers and the shifter. It made his skin crawl to think that Lockdown might have already done something to her, even if it was to save Prowl’s life. He turned back to Riot, his expression hard. “She probably isn’t even fully aware of what’s happening and you want us to have sex with her?”  
  
“If there was another way believe me, I would take it,” Riot urged. He hated seeing a woman he admired and loved in such a situation. It made him sick at the thought of sex being the only way to help her. “I did give her a poultice early to ease the heat, but it’s merely a band aid solution, considering the potency of the drug. Sexual release is the only way I can make out that will end this current heat.”  
  
“Shit,” Jazz cursed, hating the situation more and more. And it was his fault too; he should have known Prowl would have gone out after that cretin. He should have been there to back her up, trapped the fucker and make him cure her. He had his ways. But now the best he could think of doing is getting into old contacts and hope they could help Riot get the ingredients.  
  
“Does he have to be here?” Scrapper hissed, glaring at Lockdown. “My brothers and I are more than capable to…”  
  
“I know.” Riot didn’t want him here either, but they needed all the help they could get. “Lockdown made the same argument, but you don’t understand the severity of the drug on humans. When the drug is first given, it creates a superheat that takes a long time to come down from. After that, it’s likes an animal having a heat cycle every seven to ten days, but a number of things can trigger one to come up randomly. And records of victims who never received a cure… they either threw themselves into sexual slavery or committed suicide.”  
  
Just thinking about those cases made him nauseous. Both the demon and fellow hunter knew about them as well, and they both looked terrified of the idea of that happening to Prowl.  
  
“She needs to be monitored as well as have rotating partners. So everyone can have a rest otherwise she could seek someone worse out. In this state, she wouldn’t care who.”  
  
Scrapper took the news, rolled the options in his mind. They needed to control the heats until Riot could make the cure. Even having the band aid solutions would give them a chance at getting the ingredients faster - at least two of them would need to cross over while the others monitored her. Despite his dislike for Lockdown, who else could they trust to help Prowl?  
  
“Would you help?” Scrapper’s sudden question caught the pair off.  
  
“W-what?” Riot asked, confused and a little shocked at the question.  
  
“I don’t like the idea of Lockdown being anywhere near Prowl. But given our… lacking of allies, would you help?” He watched the human alchemist, how his face flushed red and he spluttered.  
  
“I mean… I-I would need to make the potion, the complexity alone… u-unless no one could I could… I”  
  
“Better than Lockdown touching her in my opinion,” Jazz agreed, causing Riot to blush more.  
  
“N-now hold on!”  
  
“Riot, I get it,” Jazz slung an arm around him, “Sex ain’t ya thing. But just ‘cause you don’t get frisky from looks alone, don’t mean the plumber don’t work, right?”  
  
Riot was beyond embarrassed at this point, really wishing he was dreaming all of this.  
  
“You love Prowl,” Jazz whispered just as Scrapper turned to control his brothers, who were getting rowdier. “I’ve seen the way ya look at her. Please, if we need ya, will you?”  
  
Riot didn’t know what to say. This was Prowl. Of course he would want to help, but… even if she was the woman he loved, this wasn’t how he planned to lose his virginity. Making love to Prowl like this… Primus, it wasn’t lovemaking; it was just sex.  
  
Besides, there was the cure, a cure he had to make. If he had to satisfy her, then who would work on the cure? Who would do all the tedious work? Who would brew it? He refused to let anyone into his lab… But he knew he didn’t have much of a choice, not if he cared about Prowl.  
  
“Of course I’d help. So long as it doesn’t compromise the cure. And if it’s what she wants.”  
  
“Thank you, man,” Jazz pulled him close, squeezing the hug tight. “Really appreciate this.”  
  
But before Riot could say anything else, a loud thud turned everyone’s attention to the guest room. Scrapper was the first to move, running into the room with the others following behind him. They were horrified to find that Prowl had toppled out of bed, curled up onto the floor as she panted and trembled hard.  
  
Riot cursed under his breath as Scrapper rushed towards her, the others not too far behind. Damn it, he knew the medicine he gave wouldn’t have lasted long. Even if she didn’t look as miserable as before, the aphrodisiacs effects were too strong. She needed sex and orgasms to keep the effects at bay, until they could find a cure.  
  
“Mistress?!” Scrapper cried, kneeling down next to her and lifting her up.  
  
She moaned, whimpering as his cold hands touched her skin. Though her mind was still hazy, she recognized the man holding her. Beyond him, she could make out the other familiar faces of her friends, her servants, and Lockdown. Primus, he was still here? But he hadn’t done anything to her, not yet…  
  
“Mistress?” Scrapper called, stroking her face. “Mistress, are you okay?”  
  
“Does she look okay to you?!” Bonecrusher snapped. “Look at her!”  
  
“Prowl-!” Jazz ran up next to Scrapper, moving to the other side of him. “Hey, Prowl, hey, I’m here, you’re gonna be okay…”  
  
Prowl just shivered and whimpered in Scrapper’s arms. She was burning up, panting and moaning with each movement. Being so close, she looked up and could see Scrapper again as her mind focused.  
  
“S...Scrapper…” she whimpered, relaxing only a moment before her body shivered and wriggled again. Opening her eyes, she locked on to his brothers, her servants. Jazz beside him, Riot looking on and Lockdown behind. Primus, she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted this heat to ends. “Pl-Please ...h-he...help… me...”  
  
She felt pathetic. Angry with herself for getting into this mess as well as powerless to stop it. But she knew what she needed. Even in her heat-riddled mess of a mind, she was somewhat aware of what needed to be done. It wasn’t ideal, but she couldn’t stand this anymore. Her chest was tight, her body was hot, and her insides were shaking. She just wanted some relief or else she feared she would go crazy. At least the sex could be with men she trusted.  
  
Besides, if she didn’t have sex with them, she feared her lust would overpower any remaining sense she had left and she would wake up used in an alleyway.  
  
Scrapper bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to do this. Even if she was begging for it, he had no idea how coherent her thinking was. If he did this, was it the same as raping her? Even if he was saving her life, he didn’t want to hurt her. He - and his brothers - loved her so much… They didn’t want to force themselves on her. They couldn’t live with themselves in she hated them.  
  
“Scrapper…!” Tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes, desperate and frustrated. She just wanted this to stop, she wanted this to end or she would go crazy!  
  
He swallowed. He really didn’t have a choice. It was either help her or leave her to suffer and maybe even die… And he would never forgive himself for that.  
  
He turned to the other men. “All of you. Everybody - Get out.” A flash of anger came across their faces, but he just shook his head. “We’ll do it one at a time. I don’t want to make this worse for her than it already is. One at a time is… better.”  
  
“That would be best,” Riot said, ignoring the looks he was getting from some of the men. “Overwhelming her would be just as bad as not doing anything. Better to... ease her into this rather than… just jumping all in.”  
  
He felt sick saying it like that. He cared about Prowl deeply, and didn’t want to treat her or speak of her like a prostitute. But even if he hated saying it, this was indeed the best course to take.  
  
The other men looked like they wanted to argue, especially Jazz who was right next to him. But they all took a look back down at Prowl, who looked to be hiding her face away from them. As if she were ashamed. They found themselves relaxing, feeling a sense of dread tingle in their stomachs. They couldn’t do that to her. They didn’t want to treat her like that.   
  
So, without much resistance, they exited the room one by one. Jazz stayed behind a little longer, eyes narrowed at Scrapper for a moment. Even though he trusted them more than Lockdown, that didn’t mean Jazz didn’t think Prowl’s servants were without ulterior motives. But he did trust Riot, who didn’t seem to be that worried about Scrapper.  
  
“Don’t hurt her,” he warned, standing up with a hard stare.  
  
Scrapper glared. “I won’t.”  
  
Jazz glared back for a few seconds before turning away. Riot was still at the door, sparing a glance as Jazz as he passed. Before he turned to leave, he said, “There are extra pillows in the drawers, and blankets in that cupboard.... Call out if you need anything.”  
  
Scrapper didn’t answer, instead moving to lift Prowl up. The poor woman shivered, but she clung to her servant like a lifeline. Sparing the pair one last glance, Riot left the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
The demon set her down on the bed before slowing crawling over her. Prowl just trembled beneath him, rubbing her thighs together as they stared at each other. Scrapper’s eyes ran all over her figure. She was naked, shaking, hot… Her lips were plump and red, she was panting hard, there were small tears in the corners of her eyes. Her cheeks were red, her hair was a mess, and he could see the wet stains on her thighs.  
  
This wasn’t how he wanted things to be. He had always imagined what it would be like if she ever gave him a chance to hold her, but he didn’t want it like this. Not when she was drugged and not fully coherent. Even if it was to help her or save her life, this wasn’t how he wanted to be.  
  
But he couldn’t focus on that. His only focus needed to be Prowl, who needed him more than ever. He just prayed that she was somewhat aware of what was happening, and would not hate him or the others for this.  
  
He leaned forward, inhaling her strong scent and reigning his mind in before he went too far. He drew close and sealed his lips over hers. The action alone sent Prowl into overdrive. Her body shook, snapping still as her hands snatched his shoulders. Hips jerking, spasming, fluid spurted from her spasming cunt. The overwhelming heat of the drug had turned her body so tight, the sudden release from a simple kiss crashed everything.  
  
Scrapper was in such a shock. He attempted to pull back, fearing he had already hurt her, when Prowl yanked him back. He barely had time to gasp before she kissed him hard, rolling through her orgasm. It felt so good, so relieving… But her body was still tight. This was nowhere near enough!  
  
“P-please…” she gasped, pulling back from his lips as the first high settled. “M-more~”  
  
“Mistress...I…”  
  
“Pl-Please-!” She bucked her hips, her pussy starting to ache and twitch for more. “J-Just please, Scrapper, please…!”  
  
Scrapper was at a loss. The surprise orgasm from a simple kiss had thrown him off. If just a kiss could make her squirt like that, he couldn’t begin to imagine what it would do to her once he actually entered her. Judging by how needy she was getting, she probably didn’t want him to be gentle… Going slow might just make everything worse, he honestly had no idea.  
  
But he did know that she wasn’t interested in foreplay. Her body was hot and soaked and ready to go; dragging it out would only make her feel worse. He didn’t want her to suffer. He just wanted to help.  
  
He reached up and stroked her cheek, causing her to shudder and moan softly. “Do you want me to put it now?”  
  
“Please, please, please… I-I can’t, just please…”  
  
Nodding, he quickly stripped off his clothes. Primus, he couldn’t get used to the hungry look in Prowl’s eyes as she stared at his semi-erect cock. But before he could try to get himself to full hardness, her shaking hands reached out, brushing against his cock. He gasped, but she didn’t stop; her hands squeezed and pumped until he was hard.  
  
Even if her fingers felt good, it wasn’t how he envisioned this. He wanted his mistress more coherent and both of them reveling in the bonding. But it wasn’t like that. She was desperate, intoxicated, drugged... His stomach churned thinking about it, even though he knew it was the only way to help her now.  
  
Regardless of his feelings, his body moved on instinct. Just as he was pumped to full hardness, he snatched her hands and pinned them back onto the bed. Prowl only moaned hard, shivering under his gaze as he moved his hands to her hips. With little prompting, she moved her legs around his hips, coiling around him like a snake. He paid no mind to it, position his cock to slide into her pussy.  
  
He filled her up in one thrust with little resistance, and her reaction was immediate. Her entire body seized up, letting out a sharp gasp as her mind exploded. But before she could scream, his lips sealed hers in a feverish kiss, swallowing up her cries as orgasm hit her hard. Scrapper groaned into her mouth, feeling her insides spasms like crazy around his cock, her juices squirting out and staining his crotch.  
  
But even before her orgasm finished, he set a hard pace. He broke the kiss, allowing Prowl to moan and scream freely in pleasure. Her eyes were going wide, her head tilted back with drool coming out from the side of her mouth. Each thrust sent ecstasy shooting all throughout her body, and she couldn’t focus on anything but the cock inside of her. It was hot and hard and exactly what she needed… She couldn’t even speak, only moaning in pleasure with each thrust against her womb.  
  
All Scrapper could do was continue to thrust in and out of her, drawing orgasm and orgasm from her. Even when he would cum, he still forced his body to keep moving. This was about her, not him. He had to keep focused on keeping her pleasured...  
  
But even as he came to his fourth climax, Prowl was still unsatisfied. Yet, she had orgasmed countless times before this… At least she didn’t feel as warm or wasn’t shaking so much like before. But the heat was still there, still clouding her mind. Primus, that drug was truly dangerous.  
  
“N-no…” she groaned, feeling Scrapper pull away and leave her empty and dripping. “D-don’t… go…”  
  
“Mistress.” He leant down, kissing her heated forehead and stroking her cheek. “If I keep going, I won’t be able to satisfy you. Please, be patient and I’ll bring another for you.”  
  
She hummed, not entirely happy being left so empty, but she relaxed to catch her breath as Scrapper moved away from her. Quickly, he wiped himself down and redressed. Sparing one last look at Prowl, who was curled up on the bed, he left.  
  
Exiting the room, Scrapper wasn’t surprised everyone suddenly stood. Honestly, he was tired and ready to drop onto one of the couches. Instead though, he moved forward, placing a hand on Jazz’s shoulder.  
  
“She’s still in need,” he glowered, relenting his anger. “We’ll need to take turns, in order to keep up.”  
  
Jazz nodded in understanding, removing his hands before heading into the room. He could hear Scrapper talking to the others, but he paid no mind to it, closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards the bed. Jazz inwardly flinched at the sight before him.  
  
Prowl was curled into a fetal position, cum staining her thighs as she moaned and whimpered into the sheets. She was panting hard, so disheveled and needy for more. Her head turned to look at him, licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
He hated it. This… this wasn’t Prowl. Even when they had been lovers long ago, she was never desperate like this. He was not even a foot from her bed, and she was already up to meet him, legs spread and eyes pleading.  
  
“I got you,” he whispered, pulling Prowl up into a hug. The touch alone caused her to moan with abandon. She desperately grinded against him and ravishing kisses on his neck, making him groan as tingles went down his spin.  
  
He had to control himself. Prowl knew how to press his buttons, all the times they pleased each other before this. She could remember all his sensitive places… but this was for her; he had to keep his head.  
  
He snatched her arms and forced her back onto the bed. The force and control had her mewling, cheeks flushed from embarrassment of her own body’s reactions. Jazz quickly stripped down until he was as naked as her. Keeping her hands pinned with one hand, his mouth attacked her breasts. He knew she was sensitive here, his tongue mapping circles and drawing her nipple into his mouth. She cried out in pleasure and squirmed against him. His other hand moved further, two fingers slipping into her with ease.  
  
“J-Jazz~” she crooned, gasping and moaning, wanting so bad for more contact but the constant clawing and thrusting from his fingers were divine. Each twist and curl had her legs jerking, toes curling, but slowly she began to feel cold. She glanced down in confused; if she had been in her right mind, the growing puddle of hers and Scrapper’s fluids pooling would have disgusted her. However, all her heat-riddled self could do was whimper at the heat lost within her.  
  
Suddenly, Jazz threw the soiled sheet from under her aside. Barely able to gasp, she found herself being lifted up to sit in Jazz’s lap, her legs curled around his waist. He kept his hands on her hips, his cock poking at her entrance. Prowl panted hard, her pussy already starting to drip in anticipation.  
  
“Just like old times,” he hummed, kissing his cheek. “Don’t worry… I’ve got ya.”  
  
He suddenly pushed inside of her. Prowl’s arms wrapped around his neck tightly and pulling his head into her breasts, moaning hard as pleasure shot through her. But Jazz didn’t wait for her to adjust. His lips attacked her right breast as he started bucking up into her warm, wet pussy.  
  
“J-Jazz-!” she gasped out in between cries. “C-Cu-Cumming-!”  
  
“Cum as much as ya like,” he purred, licking up her neck. “I won’t stop.”  
  
Prowl screamed as another orgasm hit her hard. And as he promised, Jazz continued to thrust in and out of her, going a little harder as her insides shook and spasmed. She was so wet and tight and needy… He had never seen her like this before. So desperate and quick to orgasm, it was just wasn’t like her.  
  
But she needed this. No matter how much it might have bothered him or disturbed him, he just had to focus on keeping her pleased. Keep bringing her orgasms until it was enough to knock her out and settle this heat. He kept thrusting into her, hard and fast while playing with her small breasts. He just hoped his tryst with her would be enough to sate the heat.


	4. Chapter 4

Jazz sighed, trying to catch his breath. Despite his best efforts, he could only go so long. Looking over to Prowl, she mewled in content, but still squirmed and reached down to touch herself. This heat was truly otherworldly with how desperate she was. It killed him seeing her like this. But he was unable to keep up; he was only human and he couldn’t go past his limits.  
  
Leaning over, he kissing her forehead. Prowl mewled again, but he forced himself to move off the bed. Once he redressed, he quickly headed out of the room. When he stepped out in the living room, he wasn’t surprised to see the brothers lounging on the couches, Riot rummaging around in his lab, and Lockdown still sitting off to the side.  
  
Though, the brothers stood up when they saw him. Lockdown and Riot didn’t move from their positions, though Lockdown did turn to look at him.  
  
“She’s still out of it,” Jazz sighed, looking over the brothers. Though he noted Scrapper wasn’t there; he must have been resting in one of the other rooms. “One of you guys will have to step in.”  
  
The four demons looked between each other. They all looked ready to throw each other out of the way to run into Prowl’s room, Bonecrusher especially. Jazz could even see Bonecrusher trying to inch toward the door, but Long Haul kept his hand on his arm, holding him in place as they started to argue quietly between each other.  
  
That was, until the heard Prowl’s door open and then quickly slam shut.  
  
Everyone in the room perked up, turning to the door as it locked. Mixmaster looked around the room, eyes widening in horror and anger as he realized Lockdown had disappeared. Which had to only meant one thing…  
  
“Damn it!” Mixmaster snarled, running to the door alongside Long Haul. The two of them banged on it and rattled the handle. “Open the fucking door, you bastard!”  
  
Riot ran out of his lab to find the chaos. “What’s going on?” he demanded, looking around hoping no one was hurt or Prowl’s condition hadn’t gotten worse.  
  
“That bastard!” Long Haul growled, kicking at the door. “He locked the door!”  
  
It took Riot a moment before he realized that Lockdown wasn’t in the room. Letting out a heavy sigh, he reached up and rubbed his eyes. He should have known something like this could happen… The brothers disliked Lockdown more than he did; they straight up hated him and never wanted him anywhere near Prowl.  
  
And now the shapeshifter had snuck into the room and made sure no one else could disturb him. Even if he was helping Prowl out, did he have to go about it like this?  
  
“I know it isn’t ideal,” Riot started, unflinching when the brothers turned to glare at him. “But given our given plans, Prowl needs as many partners as possible to stave off the heat-”  
  
Bonecrusher suddenly stormed forward, almost charging toward him. Riot gasped, backpedaling as the demon looked ready to rip him apart. But before Bonecrusher could get close, Jazz moved in between the two of them, acting as a human shield and glaring hard at the demon.  
  
“Get out of the way, hunter!” Bonecrusher shouted, glaring down at the two mortals.  
  
“No,” he said firmly, his own eyes narrowed. “You know he’s just trying to help. And he’s right too. Prowl needs all the help we can give her, even that bastard would benefit her.”  
  
“You know she hates him!” he barked. “And now you’re letting him touch her?! I thought you were supposed to be her friend-!”  
  
“Enough, Bonecrusher.”  
  
The sudden voice caused the room to settle for a moment, everyone turning to Scrapper as he emerged from one of the back room. He still looked a little tired, but he definitely seemed refreshed after resting. He glanced around the room before moving over to the three, pushing Bonecrusher back with ease.  
  
“Leave them alone and sit down already.”  
  
Bonecrusher grumbled, but ultimately obeyed. All Scrapper had to do was give a look to his brothers for them to do the same, all of them begrudgingly moving to sit down onto the couches, grumbling softly to themselves. Once Scrapper was sure they wouldn’t get up again in rage, he turned back to Riot.  
  
“Sorry,” he said, though his tone didn’t seem very apologetic. “Lockdown… Prowl has always said she despised him. And we always promised to keep him away from her. Even if we do need his help…”  
  
“I get it.” Jazz huffed, reaching up to rub his eyes. “I don’t like that guy either, but… He could have just raped her out there and taken her away somewhere. I don’t want to trust him, but he did bring her back here and didn’t do anything to her. I don’t think he’ll do anything bad.”  
  
While the others chattered with each other, Lockdown was enjoying the site before him. He always thought Prowl was hot, but seeing her like this? He could lick his lips from the sweet smell in the air. She was still mewling on the bed, still wet and needy and ready for more.  
  
“Still unsatisfied, darling?” he cooed, strolling over to the bed.  
  
Prowl turned over to look at him. Even in her lust drunk state, she recognized him and immediately scowled. Her eyes narrowed at him as she brought her legs closer to her body.  
  
His smirk deepened. “You’re still trying to be proud, despite having the spunk of two men filling you up~” To emphasize his point, his good hand went straight to her sopping cunt, diving two fingers in.  
  
The sudden filling caused her to gasp, moaning as his fingers wriggled. Pleasure started taking over her again, even though she tried to fight it off more actively this time.  
  
Lockdown could tell that the drug was wearing off, but the effects were still strong. She still needed more, even if she didn’t want to admit it. “Gotta say, I’m loving this side of you. You’re so needy, lapping any bit of attention you can get. Who would have thought the drug would turn you into such a needy whore?”  
  
Prowl’s cheeks darkened, embarrassed by how right he was. This whole ordeal had made her into a sex crazed slut. Jazz and Scrapper… They hadn’t been enough. She had cum more than a dozen times and it still wasn’t enough. She needed more, so much more...  
  
“But don’t you worry,” Lockdown purred, licking up her cheek and making her whimper. “Unlike your little boy toys out there, I’m gonna make you scream my name~”  
  
“Lockdown!” she gasped, already driven mad by the questing fingers, scissoring her and repeatedly driving in and out of her. “Just...please~ S-stop teasing~”  
  
“Mmmm, I love hearing you beg~” he growled, wasting no time in hoisting her off the bed, shifting her around until her damp back was pressed into his chest. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other worked his strain cock out of his pants and worked up to bring himself to full erection. “Why don’t you tell me how much you want my cock inside you~?”  
  
She hissed. Whatever shred of coherency she had regained from Jazz and Scrapper was slowly fading with her damn heat. All she could manage was grinding her hips down, rubbing her clit against his erect cock. Its round head caught her clenching entrance and elicited a loud yelp from her.  
  
“Oooh~ That desperate huh?” he cooed, his tongue and lips nipping at her ear. “Knew the demon and that human couldn’t satisfy you.  
  
The suction and teeth grazing the sensitive flesh drove her mad. Her grinding pressed down harder, but his hand ensured she couldn’t catch his cock and angle it inside her. She was going to go insane. Even though she hated this bastard, even though she swore he would never have her… She was so hot and desperate that she thought she was going to lose her mind if he didn’t shove it in already! She could feel it tickle her entrance, thick and hard and ready to pierce her!  
  
“Come on, darling~” he purred, feeling her body shudder against him. “All you have to do is ask~”  
  
Prowl moaned hard. Primus, she couldn’t stand it anymore. If he made her wait any longer, it felt like she was going to die! Even though it was humiliating, even though it was degrading, even thought it was beneath her, she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted that huge cock inside of her before she lost her mind!  
  
“Pl-Please~” she begged, cheeks turning bright red. “Pl-Please! P-Put it in-!”  
  
“Hmmm? Put what in-?”  
  
“Y-Your c-cock, please-!”  
  
“Put it where though? Say it~”  
  
“P-Put your cock inside my pussy, please!” she shrieked, tears starting to spill out of the corners of her eyes. She was so hot and needy and ashamed, but she didn’t care. She just wanted him to put it in already! “Shove it in my pussy already, please!”  
  
Lockdown didn’t need any more begging. With one hard thrust, he easily filled up her soaked entrance. It was enough to make Prowl throw back her head and scream, her upper body collapsing into the sheets as she orgasmed around his cock. Lockdown growled, keeping himself still as fluids squirted out onto his crotch, her vagina trembling and clamping down hard on his dick.  
  
He licked his lips, a smirk crawling to his face. Fuck, she was so hot… Her pussy was so warm and comfortable, still shaking even as her climax started to die down. But instead of letting her rest, he pulled back halfway before slamming inside again. Poor Prowl shrieked, arching her back as she gripped the sheets tightly.  
  
“L-Lockdown-!” she choked out, eyes going wide. “W-Wait-!”  
  
“No can do, darling~” he chuckled, picking up a hard pace with each thrust pressing deep against her cervix. “Gotta make sure you’re taken care of properly… So just relax and let me take care of you, okay?”  
  
Shifting to his knees, forcing Prowl onto her front with her hips held up, Lockdown took great pleasure seeing her on her hands and knees, backside plump and flush against cock. The new angle had Prowl shaking, more screams rolling out of her as he set a pace. Being larger than her, he easily loomed over her, one hand holding her hip and the other supporting him over her shoulder. He was free to kiss, lick and bite her neck, shoulders and back while setting his harsh pace, driving hard into her cunt and abusing her cervix.  
  
“So tight~ Even after two men, such a greedy slut you’ve become,” he cooed, the foul words making her quiver and clamp down harder. “Should have spared the bastard, at least long enough to get the recipe. Could get used to you being this needy~”  
  
“N-no~” Prowl moaned, feeling more pathetic as his pace shook her. Burying her face into the soft sheets, she gasped as she was pulled back up.  
  
Forced back again Lockdown’s chest, now bare as he removed his coat and shirt, the skin contact had her burning up again. His clawed arm holding her up across her shoulders and neck, teeth sinking into her shoulder. Prowl gasped, moaned and cried as he assaulted her shoulder with bites and suction, her cries and taste driving his own primal needs…  
  
“Gonna fill you up,” he growled, feeling his cock twitching inside of her. “Just like the others~ Gonna cum right inside of you and mark you as mine~”  
  
She didn’t even care at this point. She was too busy moaning and screaming out as ecstasy washed over her again, her climax rippling through her madly. The only thing that made her notice Lockdown’s own orgasm was when hot fluids spilled inside of her, making her moan and whimper as the heat spread through her.  
  
Lockdown didn’t let her go though. He didn’t even pull out when he finished. Instead, he moved to sit back onto the bed, bringing Prowl with him. The poor hunter gasped as the world shifted, finding herself sitting on his lap with her back to his chest. Before she could try to make sense of anything, his arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her locked in place when he started to thrust up into her again.  
  
“O-OH!” she cried out, tossing back her head. “L-Lock-!”  
  
“You’re so greedy,” he chuckled. “Even though I just came, you still want more, huh?”  
  
“Lock-!” she tried to scream, but her body succumbed and crooned the more his cock moved in and out of her. He started shallow thrusts, grinding up into her cervix and sending stars to scatter against her vision.  
  
“Don’t worry, darling,” he chuckled. “I’ll fill you up nice and full~”  
  
She was left helpless as he started grinding hard before regaining a hard pace, pulling out just enough for his cock to peek out before slamming back into her. The repeated motion sent her mind into a spiral. She couldn’t think or speak, only grasping onto the greed changeling and moving with him until, yet gain, her body erupted in a painful orgasm. Searing heat spilled into her again, even overflowing despite Lockdown’s swollen cock plugging her still.  
  
What she didn’t anticipate was his sudden lax grip. Before she could do anything, Lockdown managed to turn her to face him, his cock still deep inside of her. Prowl just watched, confused and agitated, as he moved to lie back down on the bed. His arms cradled his head, leaning back with a content smirk across his smug face.  
  
“L-Lock...down,” she hated sounding so needy, but he was right that her heat still rolled heavy. With how slick her legs had become with their mixed fluids, she managed to turn to face the despised creature, purring as she readjusted herself. “W-what are…”  
  
“Such an insatiable slut,” he cooed, getting comfortable on the bed despite her protests. “Just getting comfortable,” his smirk darkened, jerking his hips up. Prowl mewled, feeling gravity forcing her down onto his cock with each bounce. “Might get a little rest before giving you more~”  
  
“Then...leave,” she hissed, regaining herself. She tried moving off of his cock, but his hips thrusted upward, causing her to lose her follow and moan, falling onto him again. “Send one of the others in, anyone!”  
  
“No no, I couldn’t leave you empty. Doubt I could get to the door without you begging for my cock to fill you up,” he chuckled, making her blush heat up as his laughs purposefully sending vibrations through her. “No, I think I’ll stay here. Might take a nap, amuse yourself~”  
  
She seethed. He was expecting her to impale herself on his cock while he did nothing. In her heat driven thoughts, a cock even by someone stationary was better than nothing, but her true thoughts were embarrassed and angry. She wasn’t about to stoop to this, but she wouldn’t make it to the door before her legs would give out from fatigue and the heat.  
  
Taking a breath, resigning to her fate, her legs shakily shifted, her hands grasping Lockdown’s shoulders as she moved. She managed to raise herself up before falling back down. If Lockdown’s grunts were any indication, she was driving down on him at the perfect angle. If he wanted her to use him, her heat addled mind was more than happy to take it. Her efforts spurred on, moaning and gasping from the new angle and constant pistoning of flesh entering her. Not even looking at the changeling, she took her pleasure.  
  
Lockdown, however, simply enjoyed his little show. Watching Prowl bounce in his lap, her breasts bouncing and moving as she rose and fell. Her sweet moans and delicious thighs hugging him.  
  
Leaning up, ignoring her movements, he timed his approach and snagged a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard while his good hand snagged her other. A shriek escaped her, stopping mid ride while his hand forced her back down.  
  
“Don’t stop on my account, Babe,” he growled, the authority and depth in his voice alone caused her to tense around him. “Enjoy your ride~” His hips thrusted up, setting her pace again while he toyed with her breasts.  
  
She really didn’t have much of a choice. She was already so close to cumming again that she was ready to collapse. Still, with what strength she had, she set a hard pace, bouncing up and down on Lockdown’s cock. Each time it pressed deep against her cervix, bolts of pleasure shot through her. She couldn’t keep herself from moaning, throwing back her head in ecstasy. The simulation to her pussy and her breasts as he played with them… It was all so much!  
  
Lockdown smirked when she came again on his cock, her fluids squirting out to stain his crotch. She slumped onto his chest, barely holding herself up with her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Her face was twisted with pleasure and humiliation, red with water eyes as she weakly glared at him with lust and rage.  
  
“That’s quite a look, darling.”  
  
“S-Shut up…” she hissed, starting to feel a bit tired and drained. She was still aroused, but her lust had definitely dwindled. Primus, was she finally reaching the end of this damn heat? Well, she had to have had over two dozen orgasms… At least that was what it had felt like anyway. She had no idea how many times she had cum up to that point, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on for.  
  
However, when she tried to push off of him, he snagged her hips. Letting out a shocked shriek, she found herself on her back with Lockdown hover over her. Her knees caught in his elbows, forcing her legs back to her chest while his hips slammed into her. Each thrust, stronger and stronger than the last, pressed hard against her cervix, threatening to push through. Each hit, each violent filling of her worn cunt, stars exploded in her vision, white spots and flashes ripping through her as his near animalistic grunts and growls had her body mewling. He forced her down, ravaged her and tore her further down. He was keeping his word, ensuring she was full of him and marked like a common whore.  
  
The spinning thoughts, measured with his violent thrusts and sounds, a smaller whimper of an orgasm tore her into silence. The resulting clench had Lockdown growling, an almost roar ripping through his throat as he emptied himself inside of her. Remaining still, hips flushed together and holding all their fluids inside her, Prowl remembered how to breathe and slumped lifeless on the bed. Lockdown panted, relaxing his arms and allowing Prowl to place her legs down.  
  
“Ah~ Shit...Darling,” he cooed, looking down on his handy work. Bite marks and some bruises; whether from him or the others, it didn’t matter. He could take this moment and memorise every twitch and movement she made. Envisioning her covered in their fluids as she was now. Oh the thoughts he had, if she was only at his mercy. But the others wouldn’t allow it, and if he tried to stay, they would no doubt break down the door eventually and kill him.  
  
Resigning, he readjusted her prone form, tipping her cheek and head towards him. “Been waiting a long time for a fuck like that.”  
  
“I...It’ll… be the...t-the last,” she gasped, driven by sheer stubbornness to talk despite having no energy left. Her eyes heavy, threatening to close before he loomed over, catching her waning attention.  
  
“Aw no, darling, just getting started.”  
  
Licking his lips, Lockdown coaxed her forward into a kiss. Fatigue dulled his vigor but even as gentle as he was being, Lockdown demanded entrance. Prowl, too drained, only groaned in disgust as he swallowed her down in kisses. Lips sealing tight, tongue teasing and exploring her mouth as her mind succumbed to sleep.  
  
He pulled back to gaze at her sleeping face. Giving a soft chuckle, he brushed the hair out of her face as he finally pulled out. If only she was docile like this more often… But he liked it when she put up a fight. He found her stubbornness to be quite attractive, and one of the reasons why he fell for her. Not that she believed him; she only thought he wanted to fuck her. Which he did, but there was more to it than that.  
  
Still, he would take this as a victory for now. And at least she was no long feverish and desperate for another’s touch. She seemed at peace… for now anyway. Hopefully Riot would explain everything to her and the rest of them in the morning.  
  
After dressing himself, he moved Prowl so she was sleeping more comfortable on the bed, pulling off the soiled blankets and using them to clean her up as best as he could. Then he grabbed the clean blankets in the closet for her to use instead. He was half tempted to just sleep with her, but he would probably wake up to a punch to the face or the others getting hostile and he really didn’t want to deal with that.  
  
So instead, he placed a kiss to her forehead. Her face scrunched up, almost as if she were irritated, before turning on her side and curling up into the sheets. Lockdown laughed softly, shaking his head. She was just too good like this.  
  
“Rest well, darling.”


	5. Chapter 5

Prowl groaned softly as she regained feeling back in her body. Slowly opening her eyes, her head twisted back and forth as she tried to collect her bearings. Nothing really looked familiar… She couldn’t have been in her room. Her room had more bookshelves and was painted white, not baby blue.  
  
She closed her eyes again. Where was she? And… It took a moment to realize she was naked and her thighs… Her thighs felt sticky. And her pussy felt sore. And the rest of her body felt drained, even though she had just woken up.  
  
Her eyes popped open, Prowl jumping to sit up as the memories came flooding back. She had been hunting the incubus when he suddenly drugged her. Her memory was a little spotty after that, but she remembered Lockdown rescuing her. He brought her to Riot’s home… And she remembered being so hot and desperate for sex that she thought she would die.  
  
Suddenly, Jazz and her servants were there. And they wanted to help her. And she… She kissed Scrapper first. She kissed him and begged him for help, and help her he did. Jazz helped her did… And Lockdown did as well. Those three all came in here and had sex with her because she was so desperate that if they didn’t, she would have gone insane.  
  
Hearing the door open, her head snapped to the unknown visitor only to recognise Riot. Disheveled and yawning, he moved to a pile of blankets before feeling her eyes on him.  
  
“Oh good, you’re awake,” he smiled, coming over to her side to check her over. “How are you feeling? Are you still… feeling warm or having cravings?”  
  
“I...No, just sore,” Prowl hummed, shifting around beneath the otherwise clean blankets, “And filthy.”  
  
“Then I’ll draw a bath, I have a few salts that will help with the heat,” Riot nodded, before pausing a moment. “I… would you rather have a bath first or the bad news?”  
  
Of course there was news to share. Letting out a heavy sigh, she leaned back against the pillows and pulling the covers closer to her. It was better to just get the bad news out of the way now so she wasn’t anxious and overthinking about it during her bath. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Basically, the drug the incubus infected you with...Baleful Caress,” Riot paused, waiting to see if Prowl knew what the drug was. To much of his surprise, Prowl’s eyes sprung wide before groaning and grasping her forehead. “Since you have an idea, unfortunately you were given a rather...severe dose.”  
  
“And what does that mean?” she hissed, not meaning it towards the alchemist but more to the situation. She had encountered victims infected with the drug; horny, desperate and out of their minds with lust. One poor girl had been infected and pawned off as a sex worker by her husband and his succubus mistress. This wasn’t going to end well if his stress on ‘severe dose’ had any weight.  
  
“You’re going to experience a heat, much like tonight, until I can make the antidote.” It hurt Riot hearing her so mad, as well as being on the receiving end. He wished he could do more to help her, to assure her but given the circumstances, he was only human. “The heat may come every seven to ten days, it’s different between people. Not to mention it can be randomly triggered.”  
  
“By what?”  
  
“I’m not entirely sure, but records indicate that high testosterone or pheromone levels could trigger a heat while on the drug. And those tend to come out in males when they fight… or being hunted or trying to hunt.”  
  
Her eyes widened, a look of frustration coming over her face. “Are you telling me I can’t even hunt while on this drug?!”  
  
He inwardly flinched back at her snap, but he kept himself composed and neutral on the outside. “It may trigger a heat if you try to hunt creatures. You can do other work for the guild, but hunting… It could happen every time or it could happen randomly, but regardless, it could be dangerous. I… we don’t want to see you hurt, Prowl.”  
  
She growled, grumbling to herself. Damn it, this was the worst! And judging by the look on Riot’s face, he wasn’t done with the bad news yet. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to punch something or scream, but she calmed herself down before turning back to Riot. “What about the antidote?”  
  
“The antidote is also hard to procure and harder to make, but making is the safest options, given how hard it is to come by.”  
  
“... How hard?”  
  
“Some ingredients can only be found on the other side, where most creatures and demons come from. Your… servants said they could get most of them, the last I can get from suppliers but most need separate brewing times, treatments and mixture. Prowl, it could take me close to nine months to make this. Maybe longer.”  
  
And there it was, the nail in her coffin. For almost a year, she would have to suffer this damned heat and have to be fucked raw before Riot could fix it. She buried her face into her hands, shaking her head as everything came crashing down on her.  
  
Baleful Caress… Out of all the stupid drugs out there, she had to get hit with this one. One where she needed to be fucked like a dog or go mad with lust. Damn it, if only she hadn’t gone by herself to fight that stupid incubus. An incubus that Lockdown had stupidly killed and left her like this! She swore to Primus, the next time she saw that shapeshifter, she would kill him with her bare hands.  
  
She turned to Riot, a hard look on her face. “But you can make it, right?”  
  
He nodded. “I… wish I had better news for you, Prowl. And… last night, I’m sorry, it was my idea… I-I was the one who told them that they needed to-”  
  
She shook her head. “You and… the others were only trying to help. I’m grateful for that, even if this situation isn’t exactly ideal.”  
  
Besides, she would rather have sex with people she knew rather than complete strangers. Though, she prayed this wouldn’t make things too complicated with everyone. After all, she was aware that her servants claimed to have feelings for her; Bonecrusher had mentioned once that they loved her. Then there was Jazz, her best friend and former lover; she didn’t know if he still had lingering feelings, but she wouldn’t have been surprised. And of course, Lockdown… That bastard had been wanting to fuck her for ages, and last night, he finally had.  
  
She was honestly just grateful he didn’t decide to take her for himself and turn her into his personal sex slave. She was confused as to why he didn’t, but she wasn’t about to push her luck more than she already had.  
  
“Can you, or one of the brothers, I don’t know… Just, can you get a bath ready?”  
  
Riot could see she needed some more time alone to process all of this. He didn’t blame her. She was going to have heats, she wouldn’t be able to hunt, she would have to have sex to make the heats go away, and the cure would take at least nine months to make, maybe more. He hated seeing her look so defeated and stressed, but he knew there was nothing else he could say that would bring her comfort.  
  
Nodding, Riot stood and collected the soiled blankets to get the bath ready. Closing the door, he sighed. He hated seeing her suffering like this. He wished he could get the ingredients out of season and make the antidote faster, but alas even out of season it could have unknown reactions. He didn’t want to make everything worse.  
  
Coming out into the main living room, he noticed almost everyone was awake. Throwing the blankets into a wash hamper, he rushed to the kitchen to tend to his guests.  
  
“Woah there, Riot, we’re good,” Jazz called out, having seen him come out of Prowl’s room. “How is she?”  
  
Riot stopped, halfway putting a kettle on his stove and pulling out food to cook for his guests. He sighed, turning back to the others. Scrapper leant against the wall while Jazz sat at the table. Mixmaster and Long Haul were sitting on his couch while Bonecrusher shook Scavenger awake. Lockdown was nowhere to be seen, having left after leaving Prowl’s room.  
  
“She knows,” Riot admitted, slowly placing the kettle on. “She knows the drug, where we’re at and what we have planned.”  
  
“I take it she understands?” Scrapper asked. “Mistress Prowl didn’t cry out or yell.”  
  
“She’s...processing it all. First and foremost, she needs a bath.” He reached for a cabinet filled with salts and spices, pulling out a few of the salts. Though he jumped as Scrapper came up behind him.  
  
“I’ll prepare her bath,” was all he said, offering his hand to take the salts.  
  
Riot shook off the shock, handed over the salts and spices. “Only use a handful of this. Dissolve in hot water before adding the cold, then add this mix.”  
  
“I am capable of drawing my mistress a bath,” Scrapper quipped.  
  
Riot shook his head. “I know, but mixing them right will help ease her aches and pains, as well as stave off the heat a little longer. If the salts don’t dissolve properly they may irritate her skin.”

Scrapper didn’t say anything else. He just narrowed his eyes at the alchemist before disappearing to get a bath prepared. Out of the corner of his eyes, Riot could see the demon’s brothers moving around, Long Haul and Bonecrusher actually disappearing for a few moments. He would have been more disturbed if he didn’t know they were probably just teleporting to Prowl’s home to get her clothes and such.

He turned back to start making breakfast. Though he was surprised that Jazz moved to help him, the hunter rolling up his sleeves as he opened the refrigerator.

“Jazz, I can-”

“Ya got to make food for eight of us,” he said, pulling out some eggs and sausage. “The least I can do is help.”

Riot wanted to argue, but Jazz was already grabbing pans and utensils. He doubted he could stop him now; after all, once Jazz decided on something, it was next to impossible to change his mind. It was surprising on how stubborn he could be sometimes, especially when he was usually rather relaxed and chill about things.

Maybe he was also just trying to get his mind about Prowl’s current situation. After all, she would need sex every seven to ten days, maybe more if something triggers a heat. Jazz was probably worrying about how she was feelings and wishing there was something he could do. He was also probably worrying about Lockdown. Riot doubted they had seen the last of him. And though he didn’t trust the shaper, he didn’t hurt Prowl last night. He had to give him credit for that. That didn’t mean he wanted the shifter around Prowl though. And he doubted Prowl wanted him anywhere hear her too.

Jazz huffed. He and the brothers would have to figure out a way to keep her from that bastard, on top of getting her safe and satisfied in general. Her wellbeing was their own priority now. They had to protect her and help her through this all, until she got the antidote. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a disaster until then. 


End file.
